Brother And Sister
by Cadetcrouser
Summary: Jeez, Who knew something that could look so hard, could be o so simple


Disclaimer: I own no one in MacGyver Other then My own character, which came from my twisted mind.

Episode: The Madonna

She could see her brother standing beside the stage waiting for his friend to come down. The song had reminded her of her mother. Her Brother and their Mom had always had this goofy word they used to calm down 'ice-cream' and at that moment it's all she could use.

She hadn't seen him in 15 years, and now here she was in her air force uniform, getting ready to meet up with him once again. Her Colonel pin's shown brightly as she straightened her uniform, sweat rolling down her face in fear.

He could see her from the corner of his eyes. Pete was standing in front of him talking to him, but all his attention was towards that one woman. Her uniform was a bright blue, and her pins showed of a brilliant light as he watched her.

She some how seemed familiar to him, but he just couldn't put his finger on why. Her short blond hair was about his length- something Pete probably would have disproved of if she was under his command as well- and her eyes shown with the same light his mothers use to.

"Mac?" jumping he brought his attention back to Pete "you alright?"

"Yah" His attention was soon brought back to the women "I'm fine" Pete soon looked in the direction he was looking, and saw what was distracting him.

"New girlfriend?" he asked with a sly grin

"Pete!" every time Mac was caught eyeing a girl people either thought of a new girlfriend, or a possible new girlfriend. Never, Just friends.

Many different possibilities ran through her mind for when she walked over to him. A simple hello and reintroduction –which she knew would be that hardest part-, then maybe some look back on memories. Then there was the chance he would walk over to her, remember who she was, and everything would fall into place. She'd be able to be with her brother again.

Then, there were the things that could go wrong. He could remember her, but hate her for leaving. For running away when their mother was in the hospital, and not returning for the funeral. He could hate her for not coming back when ever she heard he was in trouble, whenever she knew there was something wrong.

But she didn't know if he'd understand that she had been in the cold war for the past few Years, spying on the Russians for their country.

She seemed to still be looking at him, wonder taking over her bright green eyes. He could tell that she wanted to walk over to him, maybe talk to him. But she seemed scared about something.

"Mac, pay attention to something other then the air force colonel" His friend insisted "it's rude to stair"

"She's staring at me" he stated simply, but truthfully "if she can stair I can stair"

"Mac!" he laughed when Pete slapped him upside the head, just hard enough to let Mac feel the pain.

"Watch it!" He protested angrily

Mac seemed to be having some fun with his friend. She could recall reading the man's profile, Pete Thornton. Use to serve in the army until retirement, then joined up with the phoenix foundation. He had found Mac while hunting down a dangerous assassin called Murdoc, and after seeing some of her brothers better talents, he asked him to join the phoenix foundation. Since then Mac had been part of the human activist organization.

Finally gathering the last of her courage she started to walk. She continued to walk until she was in front of MacGyver.

"Can I help you ma'me?" he asked politely

"I'm looking for an Angus MacGyver" Pete looked at her brother strangely, and then her brother seemed to remember her.

"He didn't know my first name Taryn" He said gently, seeing her confusion "How you been?"

"Good" She whispered "I've been in Russia for the past 2 years"

"Wow" he seemed amazed "just for the cold war?"

"Yah" She gazed at Pete Calmly, looking him up and down. Every human had an error in them, and she had a goal to find his.

"He's too nice for his own good" she jumped at her brothers comment "You're looking for Pete's flaw? He's too nice." She Grinned. Her brother always seemed to know what she was doing when she was looking at a person with her very rare, tranquil look. "So, you haven't lost the blood thirsty nature?" he asked, his voice sounding disappointed in her.

"I lost that nature long ago Dear Brother, But I haven't lost a thirst to defend my country no" she clarified to MacGyver "And at least I don't have an assassin on my Ass for ruining his planes" She giggled at his look "I read your profile Mac, It explains about…Murdoc, I believe his name is?"

"Yes it is" he admitted "Come on, there's a table reserved for me, Pete, and a guest. Let's have a cup of coffee while we catch up"

"Angus, you know I hate Coffee" she growled "But I could go for a hot Coco"

"We have those to" Letting him lead her to their table she took her seat beside him as Pete sat on the other, watching as Mac took her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead, finally showing how much he missed his sister.


End file.
